In many applications several documents can be displayed at once in a graphical user interface (GUI). In the area of GUIs, a tabbed document interface (TDI) or multiple document interface (MDI) allows multiple documents to be contained within a single window. Often tabs can be used as containers to provide different content (e.g., documents, webpages, etc.) to a user within a single window of an application, and to allow the user to easily switch between viewing and interacting with the different content in the different tabs. TDI's and MDI's are interface styles most commonly included with web browsers, web applications, text editors and preference panes.
Generally, laptops that include a camera provide some indication when that camera is being used. For example, frequently a light or light-emitting diode (LED) is coupled or placed next to the camera. This light is often turned on when the camera is turned on to indicate to a user that the camera is recording or taking pictures. However, there is generally no similar indication when a computer's microphone is recording. Further, not all cameras include a similar indication feature.
Many modern web pages allow a user to make use of a connected camera or microphone to record audio/visual information. In modern web browsers, a web page is often displayed and controlled within a tab. Users generally interact with a web browser using one web page at a time, but often leave several tabs open simultaneously in order to quickly switch between pages. When a user interacts with only one tab at a time, while other tabs execute in the background, a user may forget or not be aware that the contents of a background tab is making use of an input device (e.g., camera, microphone, etc.).